


RESET

by Ihateyouandyourmum



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Time Loop, dream is basically god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihateyouandyourmum/pseuds/Ihateyouandyourmum
Summary: everyone in the SMP has turned against dream, they meet at his castle to fight him, but they never get that far
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 117





	RESET

**Author's Note:**

> based on a theory of mine based on the fact that the smp will reset completely after season 1 that they'll justify it by having dream reset the world at the end when everyone turns against him, so he always wins until he reaches his desired outcome or the gang defeat him. 
> 
> think the good place or endless eight in haruhi suzamiya

They all stood in the chamber of dreams castle, looking forward at the green man himself, stood in his mask and staring out at the rest of his former friends. He stood at the end of the room, decorated with stained glass, and black walls, lit only at this late hour by sporadically lit torches, at the front there was a tapestry of the server’s history, dreams imagine in the centre, looming over the events like a god, much as he seemed to be doing now.

  
But this time he had no one, even the people who were once his closest allies had turned against him, his efforts would be fruitless.

  
Tommy spoke up first, “dream”.

  
“tommy, I haven’t seen you in so long! We all thought you’d gone missing” the tone held a friendly tinge, much like the one he’d used when tommy was in exile, before throwing all his hard work into a pit to be blown up. But he wouldn’t fall for it this time.

  
“you know what we’re here for dream”

  
“oh, I know” his smile became more sinister, before he turned his back to the other members of the room, it seemed like a sick joke. the kind of scene you see in a show where the villain tells everyone their sad backstory and evil plan before eventually getting defeated by the heroes.

  
“but you see, you’re not going to win”

  
Confusion settled over the room, the apprehension and worry, techno shifting his weapons up for ease of access in case dream tried to pull something.

  
“because you see”

  
The masked man took a step forward towards an altar, there was a button there, which Tommy’s eyes were suddenly drawn to.

  
Then it clicked, what the button was. The button to reset the server, the button to make them all forget, to make everything new, for dream to try again until he got his perfect outcome, or they finally put him down for good, the reason dreams castle was so far away from the rest of the server.

  
Tommy lunged forward, closely followed by techno, Phil and tubbo, trying to get their strike before the server was reset and they lost everything they had worked for, before they lost themselves.  
His sword just about hit dream when his brain began to get fuzzy, like the world was turning upside down, or blurring around the edges, and all his memories and focus seemed to turn to goo before his eyes. It felt familiar, how many times had this happened before?

  
And then suddenly he was stood alone in an untouched mountain range, with the vague feeling that something had just happened that he couldn’t put his finger on, that he needed to find something, or someone? And do something.

  
Well, that could wait for later.

  
From his castle dream smiled and started to plan his first meeting with tommy again, maybe this time he could get them all to listen to him.


End file.
